Promesa de un niño
by enchantedscatterbrained
Summary: El niño estaba acostumbrado a olas grandes que parecían convertirse en tsunamis pero terminaban deshaciéndose sobre la orilla.


DISCLAIMER: Los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling.

_**Promesa de un niño**_

Atardecía dulcemente en Spinner End. El sol naranja se perdía lentamente en el horizonte, rodeado de un cielo violeta, naranja y rosa. El aire era pesado y cálido pero cada tanto una brisa fresca llegaba desde un río no muy lejano a la calle.

"¡Oh, mira Andrew!" Comentó un chico de diez años, bajo y ágil, de cabello castaño y un flequillo revuelto a causa de la transpiración en su frente. "¡La casa embrujada!" Agregó en su susurró, mirando primero a su amigo y luego a la madre de los dos que caminaban a un metro detrás de ellos.

"¡Shh!" Lo retó Andrew, que era alto y fornido, con la tez bronceada por horas de juego bajo el fuerte sol de verano.

"No hables tan fuerte, Tim."Agregó apartando a Tim, quien se había acercado a la puerta de la casa e interponiéndose entre el pequeño y la edificación, como si lo protegiera de una bestia dormida.

"¡He escuchado cosas horribles de este lugar!" Comentó Tim mirando con cautela la casa y hablando en voz baja.

"La gente dice muchas tonterías, especialmente en este barrio." Razonó Andrew.

"Pero¿no has visto a la gente que vive aquí, Andrew?" "¡Son muy extraños!"

Tim iba a responder, pero las voces de sus madres lo calló.

"…entonces pensamos hacer un camping/pijama party, porque con este calor…" comentaba la madre de Tim, pero se detuvo al ver a los chicos parados. "¿Qué…?" Comenzó a decir pero enseguida sus ojos repararon en la casa. "Apúrense chicos."

Los pequeños retomaron marcha inmediatamente y ella se persignó y los siguió.

"Diane, no me digas que tú también." Murmuró Emily entre sorprendida y escéptica.

"Las brujas no existen, pero de que las hay las hay." Recitó Diane y luego volvió a hablar de los planes para el cumpleaños de Tim.

Mientras se perdían en la calle, ninguno de las cuatro se percató de los ojos negros y profundos que los habían estado observando. Con la nariz pegada al vidrio, pero oculto entre la oscuridad de la casa, Severus Snape de diez años se dedicaba a escuchar lo que la gente del barrio decía de su casa. En el barrio nadie hablaba con ellos, pero todos hablaban de ellos. A Severus le había irritado en un comienzo, pero se había ido acostumbrando a los murmullos y las miradas siguiéndolo, juzgándolo. Prefería los susurros de la gente, de todas formas, a los gritos que estallaban dentro de su casa haciendo temblar las paredes y dando la sensación de que en cualquier momento la casa se derrumbaría. Pero el edificio nunca se derrumbaba, se recordaba Severus ni tampoco se cumplían otras amenazas. El niño estaba acostumbrado a olas grandes que parecían convertirse en tsunamis pero terminaban deshaciéndose sobre la orilla.

Un auto viejo, azul y opaco pasó sobre el pavimento desierto de Spinner End y Severus dio un paso hacia atrás, instintivamente. Pero el coche se perdió en las calles y el niño recordó que seguramente, su padre no volvería aquella noche. No al menos mientras Severus estuviera despierto. Llegaría a casa, enfurecido, tal vez borracho, quejándose de su trabajo y de su vida y luego gritaría "¡Eileen!" pero sin necesidad porque su esposa estaría despierta y cerca de él, resignada a otra discusión nocturna.

Entonces el pequeño Severus volvió a apoyar su nariz sobre la ventana, observando vidas ajenas moverse sin preocupación bajo la cálida noche. Recordó a Lily, con tristeza. Se había ido de vacaciones con sus padres y la insoportable de su hermana, y él se había quedado sólo nuevamente, encerrado en su casa porque la gente afuera sabía que él no pertenecía a ese lugar, y sumergido en el silencio porque las últimas veces que había hablado con su madre, la mujer había quebrado en llanto. Algo se había roto entre ellos dos, como si ella hubiera hecho algo imperdonable y no pudiera ver los ojos azabaches de su único hijo. Las conversaciones sobre Hogwarts eran escasas y cordiales. Severus estaba convencido, como siempre lo había estado, de que todo era culpa de su nariz aguileña, idéntica a la de Tobias y que seguramente despertaba en su madre profunda tristeza. Al menos eso le sucedía a él, a menudo miraba su ganchuda nariz en el espejo muggle del baño, casi agradeciendo la aberración de su padre por los objetos mágicos porque no quería que ningún reflejo le dijera lo que él bien ya sabía. Aún así amaba a su madre, había sido una mujer valiente que había soportado duras críticas por casarse con un muggle. A Severus le parecía una tontería aquello, teniendo tantos defectos, ser un muggle era lo menos desagradable de Tobias Snape. No se podía echar la culpa a una condición como esa, por ejemplo, Lilian Evans provenía de una familia de muggles y era sencillamente la persona más maravillosa que Severus había conocido. Una pequeña sonrisa se posó sobre le pálido rostro, revelando más de lo que el niño estaba dispuesto a asumir.

"Severus." Lo llamó su madre y aunque la voz era suave y baja, al pequeño lo había sacado de sus recuerdos con Lily tan abruptamente que sintió como si se hubiera caído de bruces al suelo. "La comida está lista."

"Voy." Contestó en voz baja y se dirigió al baño para lavarse las manos sucias por el polvo de la ventana sobre la cual había estado apoyado todo el día.

Se miró al espejo y pensó en su falta de magia y sobre Hogwarts y lo maravilloso que sería asistir al colegio. Sonrió, emocionado, pensando en hechizos y pociones, pensando en que por primera vez no se sentiría fuera de lugar, pensando en clases compartidas con Lily y conversaciones y risas. Sería un excelente estudiante, se prometió. Se convertiría en un gran mago.

"Estarás orgullosa de mí, Lily" Pensó con firmeza mientras salía del baño. "Haré algo importante, descubriré una nueva cura, salvaré al mundo y lo haré por ti."

La luz del baño se apagó y todo quedó en tinieblas.

**FIN**

**Dedicación:** A Severus Snape por haber sido un personaje de libro, y ser al mismo tiempo tan real, casi tangible.

**Palabras extra**: Luego de mucho tiempo vuelvo a escribir un fan fiction. Pero incluso Con los horarios imposibles y la inspiración perdida, tenía que escribir algo para él.

Saludos a todos.


End file.
